The present invention relates to a product dispenser, for dispensing extrudable single or multiple component substances, that can be configured into either a storage configuration, for storage/shipping, or into a dispensing configuration, for product extrusion. Some examples of extrudable products would be dentifrice materials (toothpaste, whitening gels), cosmetic materials (creams, lotions, deodorants) and the like.
Most conventional dispensers require a ram having an equal or larger length as the dispenser cavity so that all of the product contained within the dispenser cavity can be dispensed. Subsequently, while the dispenser is full, the ram extends out of the dispenser causing these dispensers to be roughly twice the size of the dispenser cavity which is undesirable for storage and shipping purposes.
The need remains for a product dispenser that has a product carrying capacity comparable to conventional product dispensers, but that occupies less space during shipping and storage than is currently required for conventional dispensers.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a dispenser wherein the dispenser can be adjusted into a storage/shipping configuration such that the actual space required to store/ship this dispenser is the same or only slightly larger than the space occupied by the product cavity housing. This configuration will advantageously allow for a substantial reduction in the space required for dispenser shipping/storage.
Other objects and advantages will appear hereinbelow.